As the standard for a memory module used in a computer or the like, for example, Dual Inline Memory Module (DIMM) standard or the like is known. A DIMM is generally provided with a volatile memory in which a plurality of Dynamic Random Access Memories (DRAMs) are mounted on a printed board.